Mission Possible
by PepperMintKitten
Summary: Hey! I fixed the problem with my ff!(at least i hope...lol.) Ron's tired of Kim bossing him around. He wants to stand up to her, but every time he tries he can't. Will he finally stand up to her? Or will he just fall in love?
1. Default Chapter

Kim Possible stretched lazily across the couch in front of the television. Finally, she could have a break from saving the world. Sheego was trapped in an under ground cave while Drakken was in jail. Kim smiled. How she loved taking breaks. It may be a short while before Drakken busted out and freed Sheego, but for now Kim was cutting back. No more mad scientists, no more weird gothic women, no more goofy Ron, no saving the world! Kim thought back to *no more goofy Ron*. Ron may be goofy but he was a good companion. No matter what happened, or what they were going through; Ron had always been there for her. Kim looked up at the ceiling. She felt bad about putting him through all of this. It was plain as day he didn't want to save the world. He was scarred. She couldn't blame him. He had been living a normal life until about a year ago. Yet, no matter how much he hated it, he hardly ever complained. Sure, he would whine about not wanting to lose his life. But other then that.he was a great fighter. Kim smiled. He was such a good friend.She sighed. She just wished she could find a way to relieve him of all of this. But, she couldn't help but feel uncertain. No matter how many times she told herself that Ron was a pest, that she didn't want him on these missions with her; she couldn't help but disagree. She DID want him with her. She DID want him on the missions. With out him it would be so boring. Kim sighed. Life was so complicated.  
  
Ron pranced back and forth. He was starting to wear a hole into the ground. Ron stopped in his tracks before he looked up at the night sky. He couldn't keep his mind off of Kim. Every time he tried to concentrate on something his mind would always wonder to the sassy redhead. Ron bit the inside of his cheek. For as long as he could remember, Kim had always bossed him around. He always told himself that he wouldn't let her do it any more, that he would stand up to her. But every time he tried to tell her, he would see her pretty green eyes and he couldn't do it. So, he had decided to just let her push him around. And now that he really thought about it, it didn't really bother him. As long as it was her, it would never matter. Ron sighed as he looked down at the soft grass. He just wished she would at least give him a chance. She never let him do anything on their missions. Sure she said they were partners.but all he did was stand around and quiver. Ron closed his eyes. But that was because she never LET him do anything! Every time he tried she would snap at him. Ron sighed. He just wished he could prove himself to her. Prove that he could be a big help to her. He wanted to prove that he would do ANYTHING for her. Heck, he would let her tie him down, wax his legs, and turn him into a surfboard! He was confused. He couldn't understand the feelings that had slowly started to creep up on him. He only felt the strange feelings around her. Which made it all the more confusing. Ron shook his head. He needed a break.  
  
Kim stretched lazily just as she heard the Kimmunicater go off. Kim jumped in surprise. Causing herself to fall off of the couch. "Ow." She moaned as she rubbed her head. But she soon recovered and grabbed the Kimmunicater, which was sitting in the coffee table. "Wade!" She shouted in aggravation. The ten year old blinked in shock. He wasn't used to her being so touchy. Not to him at least. Sure he had seen her scream at Ron, which was always fun to watch. Wade raised an eyebrow. "Are you ok Kim? Have you just talked with Ron or something?" Kim sighed as she smiled. "No, you just startled me. So what's the sitch?" Wade smiled at her before he began to type on his laptop. "Well, I hate to ruin you vacation Kim, but Drakken broke out of jail." Kim smacked her forehead in aggravation. Of course, just as she was getting the hang of vacation Drakken had to break out of jail. "And?" She asked, afraid to know. "Well Kim, he freed Sheego and now they are in India." Kim raised an eyebrow. "India? Why are they in INDIA?" Wade shrugged. "Don't ask me. I just figured out Drakken was outta jail! Give me an hour and I'll get back to you." Kim forced a smile. "Ok Wade, thanks for the update." With that the Kimmunicater went off and Kim groaned. She had better get prepared for a wild ride. She thought to herself. 


	2. Chapter Two

Ron ran over to Kim's house the minute he heard the news. Maybe this would be his chance to prove to Kim that he COULD do something. Something that would help them on their missions! Maybe then she wouldn't treat him like he was a no body.  
  
Kim ran toward the door the second she heard the doorbell ring. She knew it was Ron. Swinging the door open, she smiled. When she saw his big brown eyes and his tousled blonde hair, Kim felt herself longing to throw herself into his arms. Kim shook her head in confusion as she controlled her emotions. Straightening up, she nodded at Ron. "Good you're here. Come on in." Ron smiled at her, causing her knees to shake involuntarily. Kim frowned. What was wrong with her? Sighing she walked into the house after Ron. He looked around in confusement. "Where are your parents?" Kim looked down at the floor sadly. "On a business trip." Ron raised an eyebrow. "Your brothers too?" Kim held back a laugh at his naïve comment. Instead she rolled her eyes. "No, Ron, they are with my aunt in California." "Ohhh." Ron exclaimed. Kim watched him look around her house like he had never seen it before. She looked around. They had changed some things, but it was no big deal. Subconsciously she looked back at Ron. She smiled when she saw his face light up. "Cool! A TV-Pizza maker!" Kim giggled softly so he wouldn't hear. Despite what she forced herself to think. Ron was really cute. Physically and personality wise. Suddenly Kim realized she was staring. Blushing, she turned to look at the ground. Ron noticed her sudden change and raised an eyebrow. "Hey Kim; are you ok?" Kim nodded as she forced herself to look up at him. He cocked his head. "Are you sure? You look kinda pale." Kim touched her face. "Oh.I.used too much makeup that's all." Ron raised an eyebrow. "Since when did you start wearing makeup?" Kim fiddled with her fingers as she tried to come up with an excuse. "Well.since today." Ron crossed his arms across his chest. "Uh huh." Kim crossed her arms across her own chest and frowned. "Why do you care anyway?" Ron considered this before he shrugged. "Well, I don't know. It just seems kinda fishy." Kim frowned. "Well just keep yourself outta my business." Ron looked a little hurt, but he soon covered it up. "Uh, Kim." Kim looked up at him. She blushed. How had he gotten so close without her noticing?? Ron was no right in front of her, and it was making her very nervous. "Y-Yea?" She asked nervously. "Why am I here again?" He asked stupidly. Kim smacked her forehead with her hand. This was just too much..  
  
"Ok so creepy mad scientist is on the rampage again? Doesn't this guy ever take a holiday? You know he could use a holiday. I mean he is WAY too pale. He needs some fun in the sun!" Exclaimed Ron as he began to dance around. Kim looked at him funny, an eyebrow raised. "Ron." Ron turned to face her. "Do you mind not being STUPID for once?? This is serious work!" Ron's mood changed drastically. His face fell immediately and he glumly sat across from Kim. Of course, Kim was oblivious to all of this. So she just continued to explain to Ron what Wade had explained to her. 


	3. Chapter Three

Both Kim and Ron jumped at the sound of the Kimmunicater's jingle. Ron rubbed his sore head, which he had hit on the coffee table. "Tell Wade to get a quieter theme!" He whined. Kim grabbed the Kimmunicater and motioned Ron to hush. "Hey Wade!" She cried. "What's the sitch?" The ten-year-old boy smiled back at her. "Well, Kim I have some good news and some bad news." Kim groaned. "Well let's hear the good news." Wade nodded just as Ron poked his head out from behind Kim's shoulder. Wade snickered. "Kim, why is Ron at your house in the middle of the night? With your parents on a business trip?" Kim glared daggers at Wade as she hissed through gritted teeth. "Wade! Stop thinking what I KNOW what you're thinking!" Ron cocked his head. "What's he thinking?" Kim smacked her forehead. "Ron! Will you just go find something to do with yourself!" Ron looked at her with hurt- filled eyes. Kim didn't notice, but Wade did. He began to feel sorry for the guy. Soon Ron was out of vision. Wade looked at Kim through the screen. "Hey Kim, don't you think you're being a little hard on Ron?" Kim glared at him. "Well you're the one making the BAD comments!" Wade shrugged innocently. "I was only pointing out the obvious." Kim's face turned bright red with a mixture of anger and humiliation. "WHAT'S SO OBVIOUS?!" She hissed through gritted teeth. Wade held up his hands. He was shocked Kim was taking this so personally. "Woa, Woa, chill Kim. I was just pointing out that you two look suspicious, but what does it matter? 'Cause we all know you just love each other! HAHAHA!" Kim clenched her fists around the Kimmunicater, her face burning with a full blush. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" She shouted. Wade continued to laugh. "No way!" He laughed. "I can't take back the truth!" Kim glared at Wade. "IT IS NOT TRUE!" "What's not true?" Came a confused voice. Kim screamed as she realized it was Ron. "GOD! RON!" She shouted. "DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!" Ron blinked at her in confusement while Wade laughed in the background. "I-I'm sorry Kim, I just heard you yelling so I came to check it out." Kim tried to calm her breathing. "It-it's ok, I'm fine, everybody's fine." Ron raised an eyebrow. "Ok, you people are seriously starting to scare me." Kim looked over at Ron. "I'm starting to scare myself." Ron smiled lovingly at Kim. Kim blushed. He had such a sweet smile. Kim smacked herself mentally. What was she thinking? This was RON. Not the guy you wanted to think had a cute smile!! She must be going crazy! She groaned. Stupid Wade. He got her all confused.  
  
Ron looked at Kim in confusement. There was something going on. And it wasn't the Nacos burning in the kitchen. Wait, Nacos burning? AHHH!! Ron ran for the kitchen the minute Kim asked if anyone smelled something burning. Ron groaned as he saw the mess all over the counter. Kim was going to KILL him. Literally!! "Ron." came Kim's voice. "What's going on?" Ron screamed. "NOTHING!" Oh he was dead meat..  
  
Kim raised an eyebrow. Something was up. Sighing, she turned to the Kimmunicater. "Ok Wade, tell me what you were going to say when you paged me quick.I think Ron's burning down the house. Wade chuckled. "Got it. Well, I think I found the location of our dear friends." Kim smirked. "Tell all."  
  
Ron ran around the kitchen griping his head. He was going to die! He was SO dead! Suddenly he heard, "RONALD STOPPABLE!!" Ron gulped. That wasn't too good. Slowly he turned around. There he saw Kim. She did not look happy; at all. Her eyes were narrowed into angry slits. Her arms were crossed across her chest and her body was stiff. It was as if she was desperately trying to stop herself from wringing his neck. He gulped. "H- hey Kim!" "Don't you *hey Kim* me!" She snapped angrily. Ron felt himself want to cower. "What have you done to our kitchen?!" She shouted. Ron looked around. There was nacho cheese and taco sauce everywhere. He bit the inside of his cheek. "Well, I, was trying to make a snack and it kinda got outta hand." "KINDA?!" She shouted. "KINDA?! RON THIS IS A ROYAL MESS!" Ron, embarrassingly, felt tears coming to his eyes. He hated it when Kim yelled at him. He knew he should be used to being yelled at, from the bullies, teachers, not to mention his own mom. He didn't care if every body yelled at him, just not Kim. Seeing Kim angry with him broke his heart. He didn't know why; but it did. "Kim. I-I'm sorry." He whispered, his voice shaky. He cursed at his weakness. Kim felt her heart clench when she saw his spirit break. She felt horrible. But she couldn't seem to stop herself. She just had this feeling that if she didn't yell at him; it would mean that she LIKED him. "SORRY JUST DOESN'T CUT IT!" She snapped. Her heart breaking at her own words. She hated yelling at Ron. She really did. But she couldn't seem to stop. "YOU'RE ALWAYS MESSING THINGS UP STOPPABLE! WHY CAN'T YO JUST GO AWAY?" Ron felt the tears surfacing. They were going to pour down his face any minute. He could feel it. He bit the inside of his cheek. "Kim, please, stop yelling." Kim let out a small gasp as she heard him say it. She bit the bottom of her lip. She was such a horrible friend. Friends weren't supposed to yell at one another. She sighed. "Ron.I-I'm sorry." She started, but Ron held up a hand. "No.it's ok. You're just so used to yelling at Ron Stoppable. Why should it matter that you yell a few more times?" Kim's eyes widened. Did she really yell at him that much? No, it couldn't be. He was probably just aggravated with her. "I don't yell at you that much!" She argued. Ron gave a fake amused laugh. "Kimmie, Kimmie, Kimmie." Kim blushed at the odd nickname he was giving her. "You may not know it Kim, but basically I'm your stress punching bag!!!!!" Ron shouted, the tears visible in his eyes. Kim felt her heart tear in two. It had to be true. Ron wouldn't take this so seriously if it weren't true. Biting her lower lip, she forced herself to look up into Ron's big, sad, brown eyes. "Ron, I.." Ron gasped as he suddenly realized what he had said to her. He had just yelled at her! 'NO! Now she'll hate me!' He thought to himself. Shaking his head he mumbled. "I'm sorry Kim. I didn't mean it." Kim looked at him in confusement. Then she smiled. "Ron." He looked up at her worriedly. "Come here." She ordered. Ron gulped. She was going to hurt him. He knew it. Yet, he could feel she wouldn't. Sure Kim was a fighter, but she would never hurt him. Ron raised an eyebrow. Where had that thought come from? He sighed. Oh well.  
  
Kim smiled at Ron when he was eye-to-eye with her. He smiled shyly, not sure what to expect. That was when Kim did the unexpected. She suddenly threw her arms around him, pressing her body against his. Ron blushed madly. She was so close to him.shaking his head he did what instincts told him to do. He slowly wrapped his arms around her. "Kim.?" He asked uncertainly. Kim sniffed. Ron gasped. Was she crying?? The great Kim Possible?? This couldn't be happening! Gently, Ron pushed Kim to arms length. He gasped. She was crying! Although her head was bent, he could see the liquid crystals slowly traveling down her cheeks. "Kim!" He cried as he pulled her against him once more. "What's wrong?" He whispered worriedly. Kim sniffed as she tried to wipe away her tears. Although it did her no good now, for Ron had already seen them. She felt stupid crying in front of Ron. No one ever saw her cry. She was tougher then that! But, for some reason, when she saw how she was really treating Ron it caused her heart to be in so much pain. It made her cry. Ron was softly rubbing her back, as if her were trying to comfort her. Kim sobbed. Ron was such a good friend. He was always there for her. Burrowing her face into his chest, Kim sighed heavily. For some reason it felt so.right to be here. In Ron's arms.For some reason she knew she was safe. As long as she was with Ron, nothing could hurt her. "Kim?" Came Ron's concerned voice, breaking her away from her musing. Wiping the tears away from her eyes, Kim looked up at him. "I'm so sorry." She whispered. "I never meant to yell at you, not all the time any way." Ron smiled. "No sweat K.P." He said reassuringly. "I just got a little in over my head. Don't worry about what I said." Kim bit her lower lip. "But is it true?" Ron raised an eyebrow. "Is what true?" "Do I really yell at you THAT much?" Ron's shoulders sagged as he looked down at the floor. Kim pulled away from Ron's grasp. She knew it. She was a failure. Sure, she was good at EVERYTHING. Everything except being a good friend.  
  
Ron saw her doubting in herself and bit the inside of his cheek. "K.P.?" He asked softly. Kim turned to look at him. "I'm a failure." She whispered. Her gaze turned to look at the ground. Ron sighed. How could he make her feel better? "You're not a failure Kim." He reassured her. "You're great at so many things!" Kim frowned. "Yea, everything except how to be a good friend." Ron's eyes widened. "What are you talking about? Just because you're a little snappy some times doesn't mean you aren't a good friend." Kim gave a fake laugh. "Then prove it, Mr. Smart one. Tell me one thing that I have done that proves that I am a good friend." Ron blushed. Why did she have to ask him to prove it?? Ron sighed. She was going to hate him for the rest of their lives for this! Biting the inside of his cheek, Ron slowly walked towards her. Kim had her arms across her chest. "Well, aren't you going to prove it?" Ron's eyes glazed over as he looked at her lovingly. "Uh huh." He mumbled. Kim blushed as she heard the huskiness of his voice. He was getting closer.and closer. Kim gulped. What was he doing?? Suddenly Kim felt his arm snake around her waist, pulling her body to his. Kim's face was no officially a tomato. "R-Ron." She whispered. "What are you doing?" Ron leaned forward, their lips only inches apart. "I'm proving to you that you are a good friend." He whispered huskily. Kim felt a shiver of longing go up her spine as she felt his breath on her lips. She didn't know what he was doing. All she knew was that he was suddenly making her long for him. To feel his lips on hers.  
  
Suddenly Ron brought his face down. His mouth was covering hers. Kim gasped against his lips. She hadn't been expecting him to kiss her. Kim tried to push him away. She tried to listen to her common sense. But, her muscles wouldn't work. Her heart was making her very aware of how good his lips felt on hers, how his lips sent shivers of pleasure up and down her spine. Softly, she began to kiss back. Her arms slowly wound themselves around his neck, her fingers getting tangled in his hair. Ron's eyes widened as he felt her kissing him back. He hadn't expected her to kiss back. Heck, he hadn't expected to kiss her! But, he wasn't objecting. He smiled against her lips. Slowly, reluctantly he pulled away. He still had to set things straight. "Kim." He whispered. Kim looked up at him in a daze. She as still lost in the kiss. Not to mention shocked. "I.I." He sighed as he hung his head. "For the past two years I've been.in love with you." Kim gasped. She quickly came out of her daze. Had he just claimed that he loved her??? No way! Her heart began to flutter. "Ron." She whispered. He reluctantly looked into her beautiful emerald green eyes. "Yea?" Kim pulled his mouth back onto hers. "I love you too." She whispered. Ron smiled as he happily wrapped his arms around her. 


End file.
